


Segments

by lady_wordsmith



Series: Fire, Faith, and Love (Matt Murdock/Reader) [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Deleted Scenes, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_wordsmith/pseuds/lady_wordsmith
Summary: Multi-part work consisting of deleted scenes, alternate character viewpoints, scenes the reader didn't witness, and drabbles that never became full stories for whatever reason.
-Knowing: Matt knew who you were the second he heard your name (drabble on Matt's perspective of your first meeting).-Anniversary: It's the anniversary of your grandfather's death. (unfinished story segment)





	1. Knowing

Matt never told you that he knew who you were the second the two of you had been introduced. At least, he knew where you came from. He knew nothing of the translator you were, the woman you had become. You were the jeweler’s mysterious granddaughter.

 It was your father’s case, jogged from his memory. Law school, law and relation to medical ethics. The tragedy of the case had been stressed in the class: the famous jewelry maker and his brain-dead only son, a car crash, the son’s wife and two of his four children killed instantly. The question of legal death and a religious disagreement. In real life, the case was rendered moot, but when it was discussed in class, it was obvious the questions of the case were still valid a decade and change later.

Matt had done research on your family after that class, skimming through the well-known details of your grandfather’s business and life, and focusing on your father. Four children. Three boys and a girl. The oldest son had been away at college. The two younger sons had been the ones to die. That left the question of you, the girl. Matt had wondered at the time how old you had been, if you knew what had happened. The case history made no mention of you, and it seemed that for all his fame, your grandfather had kept you well-protected later.

He wondered if you were spoiled by your grandfather’s wealth, if the effects of your family’s deaths had been dulled by the riches your grandfather had no doubt spoiled you with. He wondered about the accident, if your memories of it were sharp and vivid. He wondered if you missed them.

He supposed there were some things money could never buy.

His research that day had bore no fruit. But years later, being introduced to you in a small but well-kept law office in Hell’s Kitchen, as you shook his hand firmly and made minimal commentary on your brother’s forced attempts at networking, Matt could tell you were a woman who was both fiery and tightly restrained, and that despite your family ties, you took the work you did seriously.

His interest was piqued.


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of your grandfather's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to take place somewhere after _One in Twenty-Seven, One in Four_ , but before _Citrine_. I started this, but couldn't finish it for whatever reason.
> 
> Notes/translations at the end of the chapter.

Your _Opa_ ’s _yahrzeit_ falls on Saturday this year. At temple services tonight, his name will be included in a recitation of those who have a _yahrzeit_ coming up this week. In addition to the evening services tonight, which include kaddish as always, you’re expected to light a _yahrzeit_ candle, both in temple and at home. Well, not **expected** to, exactly. Technically, you could avoid the matter altogether. But after the way Rabbi Blumenthal had gone to bat for you while _Opa_ was dying, you felt obligated. Well, not obligated, but you felt a sense of duty, one you gladly undertook.

 You don’t tell Matt any of this, but he seems to sense the change in you.

“Are you alright?” he asks as the two of you dress for the day.

It’s on the tip of your tongue to say yes, but it’s also on the tip of your tongue to say no.

“I don’t know.” You finally say. “Uh, it’s the anniversary of _Opa_ ’s death tomorrow.”

“I see. So that means that you have obligations?” Matt asks as he finishes dressing. He is turned in your direction, head slightly tilted.

“Not exactly. There’s nothing… I mean, a candle, mourner’s kaddish. I might visit the grave but that’s technically frowned on when it comes to Shabbat.” You tell him. “Besides, Lizbeth and I have a meeting with a publisher today, so I’ll be wiped out as it is, without taking tonight’s temple service into account.”

Lizbeth is one of your closest friends. The two of you had met in college, and had been good friends ever since. You had even served as maid of honor at her wedding. These days, she handled the legal aspects of your translation work. Most of the time it was cut and dry, but some of the work you were eyeing on handling next was looking like a legal mess. Hence the meetings with the publisher today. Lizbeth isn’t Jewish, but she and her husband have offered to take you out for drinks after the service tonight. You haven’t decided whether or not to take her up on that yet.

“Do you want me to go to the service tonight?” Matt asks. You shake your head before catching yourself.

“I just shook my head.” You tell Matt. “As much as I know you’d be welcome at the service- and believe me, Matt, you would be- you don’t have to do that. I might be going out with some friends for drinks after, anyway. I don’t want you meeting them in an alcohol-fueled setting. It sets unrealistic expectations.”

“For me or for them?” Matt asks you with a smile as the two of you leave your apartment.

“Yes, I think is the answer to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> - _Opa_ : See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6256051#work_endnotes).  
> - _yahrzeit_ : Yiddish, literally means "time of (one) year." Used to mean anniversary, and in particular, anniversary of a death. Particular customs include lighting a candle.  
> -kaddish: the mourner's kaddish, specifically.


End file.
